Cool Metal
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Never before had the sight of a man wash and polish his car turned him on, until now. Bralker slash


Brendan pulled his Merc into the village, and manoeuvred the car into the courtyard. He didn't normally park there, but he could do what he wanted, who was going to tell him otherwise. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. It was late and the village was fairly quiet, the shops were closed, only a few people wandered past. He opened the door and climbed out. He turned and saw mud splattered on the bonnet, down the doors and the tyres. He sighed. Now he would have to clean it. He heard familiar footsteps approaching him, he turned his head to the side and looked as he saw Walker strolling towards him, a smirk played on his lips. 'What have you been up to? Driving through a field?' Walker asked sarcastically as he stood next to Brendan, arms crossed and eyes on the car. Brendan turned back to look at the silver car, it certainly was dirty. He toyed with the keys in his hand and smiled. Turning to face Walker he lifted the keys between his index finger and thumb and stretched his arm out towards Walker, who sighed. Walker lifted his hand up and Brendan dropped the keys into his waiting hand with a smile. Turning on his heels Brendan sauntered off towards the metal steps to the club. Walker watched Brendan walk off full of arrogance.

Brendan had poured himself a glass of Irish Whiskey. His hands were either side of the glass. He looked down at it, staring at the gold liquid. He picked it up and walked to the door. He pushed it open and stepped out. He saw Walker dipping the sponge into the bucket and lift it out before running it over the door. Brendan rested his forearms on the metal railings, his eyes fixed on Walker, glass in hand. He was watching the man's every move, while taking slow deliberate sips. Walker was trying to clean the car as quick as he could, he was pissed off that he was cleaning Brendan's car like some sort of lackey, but then again that's what he is. He frowned as he scrubbed hard on the dirt, making sure that it was all gone. He knew that if Brendan found any traces he would just make him clean it all over again.

Walker picked up the bucket and moved round to the bonnet. He put the bucket on the floor and dipped the sponge into the warm soapy water and then pulled it out, water dripping everywhere as he placed it on the bonnet. He pushed it towards the windscreen and leaned forward, his t-shirt ridding up, exposing his stomach. Brendan's lips parted at the sight of Walker leaning forward, his t-shirt dangling in the slither of water on the bonnet, but more at the snatched glance of his toned stomach. Walker carried on, not noticing Brendan watching him. He had finished the bonnet and moved the bucket back to the side. After covering the sponge with the mixture he began to clean the windscreen, but couldn't quite reach the top of the middle without having to lean over the car, pressing his body against the metal, he stretched to reach his spot. Brendan greedily drank in the sight of Walker's arse, which was encase in a pair of tight black jeans. The sight of Walker cleaning his car was turning him on, every time Walker leaned over the car it would create sensations to run through his body straight to his cock.

Walker had become aware that Brendan was watching him, but didn't let on. Instead he just carried on with the task in hand, with a little smirk on his face. He knew that by leaning over the car, Brendan would be sneaking glimpses of his arse and stomach, so he would do it all a little more. He'd finished soaping the car and stepped back. He looked down at his clothes, the front of his t-shirt was soaked and his jeans were damp around his crotch and thighs. He tutted, reached down and picked up the bucket. He moved it back and tilted it before swinging it forward so the soapy water flew out and landed with a splash on the bonnet and windscreen. Walking off with the bucket he put it down, before picking up the long green hose. He walked back to the car and pointed it. Fiddling with the nozzle, water soon came shooting out. He lifted the hose and began to let the clear water rid the car of the dirty water.

Walker was satisfied that there was no mud nor any soapy suds left on the car. He took a step back to assess his work. He was satisfied with the shinning car. But he also knew that it wasn't over. He couldn't leave the car covered in water, he needed to dry and then polish the car. He took a quick look to the sky and could see the clouds rolling it, it was getting late. After putting the hose away, he rummaged around to find a clean cloth inside the basement of the club. He knew that Brendan kept his car stuff in a box in the basement, but there were no cloths in the box, but he luckily found a pile in the corner. He walked back outside and began to dry the car, it was agonisingly slow work. Brendan was still standing by the door watching Walker's every move. He knew that it would get dark before Walker had finished, but that didn't bother him. The club wasn't open that night, so there was no need to rush.

Walker had finished drying the car. The sun was setting, beams of orange, gold and yellow reflecting off the silver metal. Walker sighed, he was building quite the sweat cleaning the car, he ran his arm across his forehead. He had already brought out the polish and placed it on the bottom step, along with some towels to apply it with. He took a deep breath before beginning the lengthy process. And he thought drying the car was a long and tedious task, polishing the car was like utter boredom. Despite finding his concentration waning and his mind wandering, he knew he had to get the job done.

Eventually he was done. He stepped back and admired his handiwork. He'd turned on the lights in the courtyard, so he could see what he was doing. The car looked as good as new. He let out a long breath of relief that it was done. He bent down to pick up the rest of the towels, but as he did so the lights in the courtyard went out. 'What the fuck?' he muttered to himself. He was now stood in darkness, the only bit of light coming from a street light on the road a few yards away. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Rolling his eyes he began to walk to the steps, but out of the darkness a figure stepped forward. Walker stopped. 'What are you doing?' he asked. He knew who it was. They didn't answer. Instead they cut the distance in a few strides. Walker was now inches from Brendan. Brendan's breath was heavy. As the clouds broke he looked into the moonlit eyes of Walker and wanton need took over. He pounced on the man, their lips crashing together.

Brendan and Walker stood in the darkness kissing passionately. Brendan walked Walker backwards so he was now pressed against the side of the car. Brendan could feel his erection growing and straining against his trousers. He pushed his hips forward to get some friction against Walker's leg. Walker too could feel himself getting hard. Brendan's hand wandered from Walker's shoulder to his jeans. He began undoing Walker's belt. Walker was too engrossed in their kissing to notice that Brendan was undoing his belt, and then the button on his jeans. When he felt Brendan's hand graze his cock, he let out a gasp which brought him back to the here and now. He was suddenly aware that Brendan was pulling his fly down. He tore his lips off Brendan's. 'What are you doing?' he panted, taking hold of Brendan's wrists with his clammy hands. 'Relax.' Brendan purred. Walker swallowed, his eyes wide. 'What if someone sees?' his heart was racing, his voice full of panic. 'No-one's around.' Brendan growled. 'Now will you just relax.' he simpered as he pushed his hand down the front of Walker's boxers, bringing a moan from Walker's lips.

Brendan had quickly undone his own belt and trousers. He knew that they could get caught at any moment, but this was too good an opportunity to pass on. He needed some relief, he wanted to fuck Walker against his car. He pushed Walker's jeans down over his arse and then his thighs, they fell the rest of the way to his ankles. Walker was panting with anticipation and lust. His brain was telling him to stop it, that they may get caught, but every other sense was desperate for Brendan. Brendan pushed Walker's black boxers down his thighs, releasing his hard cock. Brendan ran his index finger up the length, Walker gasped a little too loud at the blissful feeling. Brendan knew they had to be quick with it. He took a little step back and turned Walker round, so he was now pressing against the car with his front. Walker placed his hands on the roof of the car and shuffled his legs open a little wider. He scanned all around in front of them to see if anyone was around. Brendan hadn't taken his trousers down, instead he pushed them down at the front, along with his boxers, just enough to release his cock comfortably.

Brendan was breathing hard, this was completely erotic. He'd not had sex right outside the club, against his car with the chance of being caught before. He leaned against Walker, his cock pressing against Walker's arse. He began sucking on two of his own fingers. Walker looked back as he heard the sucking sound and saw Brendan covering his fingers in spit. Walker gave a little groan at the sight, he was so ready, he wanted Brendan inside him now. Brendan moved back a little, placing his one hand on Walker's hip to keep him in place. He slipped his fingers between the cheeks of Walker's arse and to his entrance. Walker moaned at the feeling, his body tensing. Brendan eased his fingers inside, licking his parted lips in arousal. Walker grinded down on Brendan's quickly moving fingers. He could feel himself building, this wasn't going to take long. Walker bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning too loud, after all they were in a public place.

Brendan pulled his fingers from Walker's hole, sending a shudder through Walker's body. He quickly spat on his hand and ran it over his throbbing cock. Moving it to Walker's puckered hole, he took a breath as he eased himself inside. Walker groaned loudly. Too loud, Brendan needed to keep him quiet. He moved his one hand from Walker's hip and placed it over the other man's mouth. Walker's eyes widened as he felt Brendan's hand covering his mouth. Brendan began to thrust into Walker, at first long, slow thrusts, which created muffled moans from his mate and throaty groans from himself. He knew that he couldn't keep that pace so he changed to short, fast thrusts.

Brendan was finding it difficult to keep himself quiet. He leaned forward and bit down on Walker's t-shirt, he needed to smoother his own groans, especially as he could feel the heat building inside him. His hand on Walker's mouth was getting sweaty as it pressed against his lips, saliva seeping between his fingers. Walker could feel himself getting close, his muscles were tensing. As Brendan thrust hard into him he groaned in release. His muscles clenching around Brendan's cock. His eyes rolling as he came against the cool metal. Brendan tried to hold on a little longer, but it was too late. The sensation of Walker's muscles tightening around his cock were too much and he came inside Walker, biting down hard on the t-shirt in his mouth, an almost feral growl escaping from his throat.

Brendan was leaning against Walker, both were panting. His hand had slipped from Walker's mouth and was now flat on the roof of his car, saliva smearing the fresh polish. After catching his breath, Brendan stood up, spitting out the damp fabric from his mouth. He looked around quickly to check that they were still alone, a sigh of relief that they were. He pulled his cock from inside Walker, a small moan rolling from Walker's throat as he did so. Brendan tucked his cock back into his boxers and did up his trousers. Walker slowly moved, pulling up his underwear from above his knees, before crouching down and pulling up his jeans. Brendan took a few steps and then stopped and turned his head so he was looking back at Walker who was leaning against the car where he had just been fucked, while doing up his jeans. 'If there's any mess on it, you're cleaning it.' Brendan rasped, before strutting out of the yard.


End file.
